


Exploration

by diamondforger



Series: Kinktober 2019 [4]
Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Masturbation, Mirror Sex, Other, Sharing a Body
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 22:30:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20897159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diamondforger/pseuds/diamondforger
Summary: Venom explores his new host’s body.





	Exploration

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober Day 4: Mirror Sex

_Eddie, Eddie. Wake up. There’s something I want to try._

Eddie rolled over sleepily, not opening his eyes. “I need more sleep.”

_No, you don’t. We don’t have work tomorrow._

Eddie groaned, still refusing to open his eyes. Not that there was any reason to seeing as he was talking to something inside his own body. If anything the closed eyes were just to emphasis how little he cared for the conversation. 

“What do you want?”

_Now that we have some free time I want to be able to explore our body a bit more_.

That made Eddie’s eyes fly open. “Excuse me? What’s that supposed to mean? And it’s my body, not ours.”

_Are you sure about that?_

Eddie huffed, rolling out of bed. There was no point in trying to go back to sleep now. Venom was just going to keep bothering him. The suggestion was going to keep bothering him too. It was his body; that he was sure of, but he was sharing it now. Privacy was a thing of the past, which probably should have bothered him more than it did. 

“What do you mean by explore?” Eddie snapped into thin air. Of course Venom wasn’t even going to bother forming a head to have this conversation. “You’re inside of me, what else is there to explore?”

_I want to explore how your human body work. How it feels to move. How it feels to… feel._

Eddie’s pulse quicken a bit. “So you just wanna take me for a joy ride. That’s fine as long as you stay in the apartment and don’t use my phone.”

_Spoilsport._

“Do you want to do this or not?”

_Fine_. 

Eddie relaxed as much as he could. “Good. Go ahead then, do whatever you want.”

It was an odd sensation, his muscles moving without his control. Venom lifted one of his arms, stretching and curling the fingers slowly. Eddie brain was screaming the wrestle back control, that this wasn’t how it was supposed to work, but he pushed it out. 

His legs moved to the side of the bed standing stiffly. He went up on the balls of his feet, arms stretching to the ceiling. 

_Why is your body so stiff?_

“That’s just what being a human is like,” Eddie said, relieved that Venom wasn’t trying to speak using his human mouth. That would just be a little too unnatural for him. 

Venom took his time trying out different stretches and poses in Eddie body before wandering over to the full length mirror by the closet. Unable to control his own eyes Eddie watched Venom’s gaze sweep up and down his body hungrily. It was an uncomfortable feeling, but not enough to make him wrestle control back. 

_You don’t look at yourself that much._Venom said sliding Eddie’s hands down his own chest. _That’s a pity, it’s a very nice view. _

“I’m not that narcissistic,” Eddie joked. He knew he was handsome, sure, but he wasn’t the type to obsess over his appearance. Especially not recently. 

His arms moved to pull at the bottom of his shirt and he jolted out of his thoughts, stopping Venom’s movements. 

“What are you doing?”

_Exploring_. 

“That does not answer my question.”

_We’re going to have to cross this hill eventually. Might as well get it over with. _

It’s a fair point. Eddie knew this was coming. He’d just hoped to push it off a little longer. “What exactly are you planning on doing?” he asked letting Venom take control again. 

_Just exploring today._ Venom replied. _Only with your hands. We can save more adventurous options for another day. _

“Okay.” Eddie cheeks turned bright red. He knew Venom noticed because he was forced to examine his own flushed face. The examination only made him feel hotter. 

Eddie watched himself in the mirror as his hands pulled his shirt off in one smooth motion. It was a bit alarming how quickly the symbiote had gone from barely able to stand to casually removing clothes. 

Eddie’s eyes followed the path of his hands as Venom directed them to touch all over his arms in chest. Squeezing the muscles in his arms and pinching at the chub around his stomach. It was actually a pretty pleasant experience. Venom’s control is delicate, soft even. Very different than the way he acted when in monster form when everything was except hunger and bloodlust was pushed to the background. 

Eddie lets out a little sigh as his hands slid up his neck, massaging his own shoulders gently. It wasn’t quite as good as someone else doing it, but it was better than when he’d done it to himself in the past. He wondered if that was because someone else doing it just inherently felt better or because Venom was inside him and knew exactly where the knots were. 

_Enjoying yourself? _Venom asked with a deep laugh. 

Eddie’s hands moved up to his head, massaging his scalp. “It’s not the worst,” he said quietly, “I didn’t expect the exploring to be this relaxing.”

_I can make it more exciting if you’d like._

Eddie’s hands move lightning fast from his head to his chest, fingers pinching gently at his nipples. 

Eddie whimpered as his own hands pressed into his chest, squeezing his pecs and rolling his nipples between his fingers the exact way he liked it. He wasn’t sure if symbiote having all of his memories was a blessing or a curse at this point. On the one hand it felt like an invasion of his most private fantasies, on the other, it felt **so** good. 

_Want me to continue?_

Eddie whined. It was weird. A weird situation all around, but it was hot. Even being forced to look at himself was hot. Especially being forced to look specifically at what Venom was watching. Focusing on the way he bit his lip, or the way his stomach muscles tensed as when one of his nipples got pulled a little too hard. Focusing most of all on the way his growing erection was visible in his pajama pants. 

“Yeah, this is good,” Eddie admitted. 

As he said it, one of his hands moved from his chest to his hip, pushing the fabric of his pants down slowly. To his surprise, Venom didn’t push them all the way down, instead just letting them hang low on his hips, admiring the view. It made Eddie flush more than anything done so far. It’s one thing to be told something about him is sexy, it’s another to experience himself being ogled. Even if that ogler was an alien. Heck, maybe it was hotter **because** the ogler was an alien. 

_Have you ever jerked off in front of a mirror before?_

“You can look at my memories and see the answer is no,” Eddie huffed, hiding his excitement under the barest amount of whining. 

_I just wanted to see how you’d react._

Eddie whimpered, as his pants were pushed down, his body stumbling out of them awkwardly. Standing naked in the mirror, one of his hands wrapped around his cock, as the other slid across his chest, squeezing at his neck and sides occasionally. 

But Eddie could barely focus on the moving hand because his eyes were glued to his own cock and his hand pumped up and down. He’d never thought of jacking off as a particularly interesting show, but Venom seemed transfixed. 

“I take it you’ve never done this with a host before,” Eddie said, biting back a moan as his hand wrapped around his throat, pressing down just enough the make him feel lightheaded. 

_It’s not really encouraged._Venom said, sounding oddly put together despite the fact Eddie could feel his desire. The emotion transference works both way, and Venom is barely restraining himself at the moment. _But in terms of ways to play with our food, it’s not considered the worst. _

“What’s the worst?” Eddie asked, despite himself. It wasn’t the first time he’d asked a partner some reporter style question in the middle of sex, and it probably wouldn’t be the last. 

_Forming an emotional connection._ Venom replied. Eddie can feel that the symbiote is smiling, or whatever the telepathic equivalent is. The feeling was tinged with sadness. _Getting close enough to a host that you’d betray your own species to be with them. That’s the worst thing you could do. _

Eddie feels like he should say something. Console his new partner, or at least reassure him. But Venom hadn’t stopped jacking him off and Eddie knew he was getting close. Venom must know it too, because Eddie can feel the animal instinct in the pit of his stomach growing. 

He comes with a shout, white splattering across his mirror as his legs give out under him. Venom released control of his body and Eddie looks up at the mirror in annoyance. 

“You could have gotten a tissue, or something,” he muttered, forcing himself up. 

_It was hotter this way. _

Eddie grumbled, but the alien wasn’t wrong. “Are you done exploring?”

For tonight. Venom particularly purred in Eddie mind. _But I have some excellent ideas for next time. _


End file.
